My Umma, Appa, And Dongsaeng
by Violet-Kira
Summary: Moonbin memiliki hal yang paling indah, Keluarganya. Moonbin centric, Slight Yunjae.


**My Umma, Appa, And Dongsaeng**

"Extra for Marriage And Affair."

.

.

.

Pair : Very Slight Yunjae.

Cast : Moonbin, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Heechul

Warning **_: _****_Boys Love_****_, Thypos. _****_OOC_** (Out Of Character) karena kita tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana mereka yang sebenarnya. **_M-Preg_**. **_GS for Heechul_**. Dont Like Dont Read.

Disclaimer : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ dan semua karakter bukan milik author, they belong to themselves. _Yunho : "Yang namanya Kim Jaejoong mutlak milikku!"_

Summary : Moonbin memiliki hal yang paling indah, Keluarganya. Moonbin centric, Slight Yunjae.

Ga perlu baca Marriage and affair untuk baca ini dan tidak akan membuat bingung. ^^

.

.

.

Jung Moonbin berdiri disebuah makam dengan sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah buket bunga. Matanya yang bulat menatap nama di batu nisan itu dengan lekat.

Perlahan ia meletakkan buket bunga itu dengan senyum lembut dibibirnya. "Anyeong, Jinhoo, dongsaengku." Sapanya. "Bagaimana kabarmu disana, eoh? Kalau aku sangat baik-baik saja." Ucapnya bermonolog. "Kau tahu kenapa?" Lanjutnya sambil duduk bersila didepan makam yang terawat dengan baik itu.

Angin bertiup dengan lembut menerpa helain rambut cokelat bocah itu. "Uhm? Kau penasaran rupanya." Ujarnya sambil melempar cengiran dua jari miliknya itu. "Kemarin aku kembali menang bertanding basket melawan si jelek Minho itu. Kau harus lihat wajahnya yang sombong itu langsung memerah karena malu." Dengus bocah yang baru berusia 10 tahun ini. "Siapa suruh meremehkan orang lain, jadi kugiling saja dia tadi dilapangan. Mungkin fansku akan bertambah banyak lagi nanti, hehehehe."

Moonbin tertawa senang dan puas mengingat hal-hal menyenangkan ia alami seharian ini, bocah cilik dengan plester dihidungnya itu tanpa berhenti, terus saja menceritakan tentang kesehariannya di sekolah.

"Yah, Jinhoo-ah. Kau pasti heran kenapa aku datang sekarang, padahal kan aku paling malas datang kesini, hehehehe." Bocah itu masih sempat bercanda. Wajahnya kemudian mendadak serius.

"Jinhoo-ah, Aku bohong tadi, hari ini aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja?" Ungkap Moonbin, "Mianhae karena berbohong."

"Jinhoo-ah, kau tinggal disana bersama tuhan, ania? Bisa tidak kau sampaikan salamku padanya?"

"Kau tahu bukan Umma sedang mengandung adik kita, hari ini Umma dilarikan kerumah sakit karena terjatuh dikamar mandi."

Moonbin terdiam, matanya yang bersinar dengan kebahagian kanak-kanak itu terlihat sedih. "Ermm, sampaikan pada Tuhan agar menjaga Umma dan adik kita agar tetap sehat dan baik-baik saja. Kalau kamu yang sampaikan mungkin akan lebih didengarkan. Soalnya kamu kan anak baik daripada aku." Lanjut Moonbin sedikit merengut.

"Jinhoo-ah, maafkan hyung ne, karena egois. Tapi hyung belum siap jika Umma harus menyusulmu pergi, aku dan Appa masih membutuhkan Umma disisi kami."

Angin kembali berhembus dengan lebih kencang, menerbangkan topinya begitu saja. Moonbin hanya melihat topinya yang terbang pergi itu dengan wajah tak tertarik.

"Hey, Jinhoo-ah, aku tahu kau marah, tapi tidak perlu mencuri topiku, kan!" Rutuk Moonbin kesal sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena angin. "Kau tenang saja, suatu hari nanti, mungkin akan sangat lama, ya. Kita pasti bertemu. Jadi kau tidak usah cemberut!"

Suara daun-daun kering yang terinjak membuat Moonbin menoleh, ia mendapati asisten pribadi Ayahnya berdiri dengan sebuah mantel kecil ditangannya.

"Moonbin-ah, sudah lama kau disana, kita harus kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ucap pria dengan rambut pendek dan suara husky-nya itu.

Moonbin merengut tidak senang, karena waktu bersama sang adik harus terpotong.

"Ummamu pasti menunggumu."

Moonbin menggangguk dengan cepat. "Arasso, Ahjussi." Ucapnya patuh. Ia menatap nisan saudaranya dengan senyum lebar. "Nah, dongsaengku yang manis. Hyung pergi dulu, jangan lupa ne, sampaikan salamku pada Tuhan, Hyung sayang padamu." Ucapnya lalu berjalan dengan cepat mengahampiri Yoochun.

Yoochun langsung menyampirkan mantel itu ketubuh Moonbin dan mengacak pelan rambut cokelat bocah energik itu.

"Ahjussi, Umma gwencana?" Tanya Moonbin mengikuti langkah Yoochun keluar dari makam itu. Angin berhembus cukup kencang membuat daun-daun jatuh disekitar mereka.

Yoochun merapatkan mantelnya sendiri sambil tersenyum. "Tentu. Ummamu kuat, dia pasti baik-baik saja, dan kau akan mendapat adik baru."

Moonbin mengangguk. Ia kemudian berhenti didepan mobil hitam mengkilat milik Yoochun dengan wajah berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang. "Ahjussi," Panggilnya lagi. "Kalau ternyata punya adik baru membuat Umma sakit lagi, sepertinya aku harus menelan lagi harapanku." Keluhnya.

"Memangnya apa harapanmu, eoh?"

"Aku ingin punya empat adik laki-laki, Ahjussi" Jawabnya sambil menunjukkan empat jari tangan kanannya. "Ermm, jadi Umma akan punya lima putra yang tampan-tampan. Tapi, karena Appa ingin anak perempuan, jadi Umma harus melahirkan empat putra dan satu putri lagi!"

Yoochun meringis geli sekaligus kasihan pada Sang Umma.

"Tapi," Lanjut Moonbin lagi dengan muka muram. "Kalau itu membuat Umma sakit, aku tidak jadi minta, deh. Aku hanya mau Umma saja." Ucapnya lagi.

Yoochun menatap bocah yang terlihat muram dan takut itu dengan senyum sayang. Ia menunduk dan menepuk lembut pundak Moonbin. "Ummamu akan baik-baik saja, berdoalah pada Tuhan, hm?"

Moonbin mengangguk pelan. Bocah ini sungguh takut saat melihat Ibunya dibawa dengan ambulans pagi tadi, ia bahkan tidak berani lama-lama berada di Rumah Sakit dan memilih pergi ke gereja lalu kemudian datang untuk menemui adik kembarnya.

"Kajja?"

"Ung!"

.

.

.

Ketika ia sampai kerumah sakit, keduanya bertemu dengan Ny. Kim Heechul, wanita itu menyambut cucunya dengan pelukan hangat. Sudah bukan rahasia betapa wanita ini sangat menyayangi cucunya.

"Grandma," Panggil Moonbin, wanita itu memang meminta Moonbin memanggilnya seperti itu. "Umma gwencana?" Tanyanya sambil menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada Heechul dengan manja.

Heechul tersenyum pada cucunya. "Tentu, ummamu baik-baik saja. Kau mau bertemu dengan Umma dan Appamu, dear, Chagy?"

"Ung!" Moonbin mengangguk semangat. Lega mendengar Ibunya baik-baik saja.

Heechul kemudian menatap Yoochun sambil tersenyum, Moonbin merapat manja pada neneknya.

"Yoochun-ssi, terimakasih karena telah menemani Moonbin." Ucap wanita itu menunduk sejenak.

Yoochun ikut menunduk dan tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kantor untuk menggantikan Yunho." Ucap pria itu sopan pada Ibu dari bosnya tersebut.

Heechul dan Moonbin menatap pria itu pergi sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar rawat Jaejoong.

"Grandma, Grandma," Panggil bocah itu sambil mengayunkan tangan neneknya.

"Iya, sayang?"

"Adik Moonbin sudah lahir? Jantan atau betina?"

"Hush! Kau pikir adikmu kelinci, eoh?!" Tegur Heechul sambil meremas tangan kecil Moonbin.

Moonbin hanya melempar cengiran bersalahnya. "Jadi, laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Moonbin tidak sabar.

Heechul tertawa melihat wajah tidak sabaran dan penuh rasa ingin tahu itu, Apa Jinhoo akan seperti ini juga dia masih hidup?

Heechul menggeleng mencoba menghilangkan rasa sedih yang datang tiba-tiba, tidak seharusnya ia seperti ini, Jinhoo dilangit tidak akan tenang nanti.

"Moonbin lihat sendiri saja, Ya." Ucap Heechul saat mereka berhenti didepan pintu kamar. "Sana, masuk saja." Wanita itu kemudian membuka pintu itu dan mendorong Moonbin lembut untuk masuk.

Dua pria yang berada didalam sana langsung menoleh, melempar senyum mereka.

Heechul tersenyum tipis sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu kembali. Dia akan memberi keluarga itu waktu untuk mereka berbahagia sebelum ia kembali untuk mengambil perhatian cucu-cucunya.

Moonbin segera berlari menghampiri ranjang Jaejoong. Ia berhenti disamping Ibunya dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia takut menyakiti Ibunya kalau salah memegang.

Melihat wajah gugup putranya itu, Jaejoong langsung mengulurkan tangannya. "Gwencana, , peluk Umma." Pinta pria yang masih nampak cantik walaupun gurat kelelahan nampak dengan jelas.

Moonbin dengan cepat naik ke atas ranjang Jaejoong dan meraih tangan itu. Bocah kecil itu memeluk pelan lengan Ibunya.

"Mianhae Aga, sudah membuatmu cemas, hm."

Moonbin menggeleng pelan. "Moonbin senang Umma baik-baik saja."

Yunho tersenyum lembut menatap dua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya itu, pria tinggi nan tegap itu tidak akan pernah berhenti bersyukur atas apa yang ia dapatkan dalam hidupnya.

Keputusan yang benar membawanya dalam kebahagiaan yang indah.

"Moonbin-ah, tidak ingin menyapa Namdongsaengmu?" Tanya pria itu dengan suaranya yang berat dan seksi.

Moonbin menatap ayahnya dengan mata berbinar senang, ia baru sadar dengan buntalan biru muda yang berada dalam pelukan tangan kokoh ayahnya itu.

"Namja?"

Yunho mengangguk. Dan duduk disisi ranjang Jaejoong, Moonbin kemudian bergeser semakin dekat pada Ayahnya.

Wajah kecil dengan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna menyapa Moonbin. "Siapa namanya, Appa?" Tanya Moonbin semangat, ia memekik girang saat melihat bayi kecil itu menguap. Lucu sekali.

"Chanhee, Jung Chanhee." Jawab Yunho menatap bayi kecil itu penuh sayang.

Moonbin dengan pelan dan lembut menyentuh pipi gembul dengan telunjuknya. "Woahhh, lembut. Appa, Umma, Chanhee bayi yang manis."

Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa pelan. Mereka bisa melihat bahwa Moonbin kelak akan sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Umma, nanti kita sama-sama pergi ke makam Jinhoo, ya. Bawa Chanhee juga." Sarannya tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, Jagoan. Tapi tunggu sampai Chanhee sudah cukup besar, hm?" Ujar Yunho kemudian mengecup puncak kepala putra sulungnya itu.

Moonbin mengangguk senang tanpa melepas tatapannya dari wajah si kecil Chanhee.

Ummanya terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja, jadi ia bisa meminta ulang do'anya,bukan?

Iya ingin memilik empat adik laki-laki! Tuhan kabulkanlah.

Dan satu anak perempuan untuk Appanya.

.

.

.

END.

Hehehehe, hanya cerita ringan saja.

Moonbin itu semua pasti dah tahu siapa, kalau Chanhee dia itu mini Yoochun di MV Ballon, sekarang dia sudah tumbuh tampan dan menggemaskan! Hehehe

Oke, thank you atas kesediaannya mampir di FF absurd ini, See you ^^


End file.
